1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shield devices and more particularly pertains to a new shield device for fulfilling a need for a shield for obstructing accident scenes on highways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shield devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,338 describes a highway barrier. Another type of shield device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,249 having a accident shield device for blocking views of accidents, stalled cars and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,196 describes a portable device for screening off an accident scene from view. Other related patents are U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,641, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 431,657, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,095.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new shield device that would be easy to use, be of retractable design, promote safety, and avoid traffic congestion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shield device that would allow police and emergency medical services to concentrate their efforts so assistance can be rendered to those involved in the original mishap.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises at least one block that has a bottom surface, an upper surface, a pair of sidewalls and a pair of end walls. The upper surface has a plurality of wells that extend therein. The walls are spaced from each other. The wells are generally aligned between the end walls. Each of the plurality of shields is removably extendable into one of the wells such that the shields extend upwardly from the block. Each of the shields includes a housing that has a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending between the top and bottom walls. The peripheral wall has an elongated slot that extends therethrough. A screen is retractably positioned in the housing. An attaching means is for selectively attaching the screen between a pair of spaced housings. The screen of a first of the shields may be extended between and attached to a second of the shields such that a passing motorist may not see between the housings of the first and second shields.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.